The first International Workshop of Developmental Renal Physiology will be dedicated to Dr. Henry L. Barnett, Professor of Pediatrics and former Chairman of Pediatrics at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine, upon his retirement. The meeting will be attended by 80-100 investigators in the field, from the USA and abroad, who are considered able to make original contributions to our deliberations. The tentative program includes six topics which, in our estimate, have great relevance to pediatric nephrology and are under active investigation. The topics and the speakers we intend to have on each panel are listed: Johannes Brodehl, Kinderspital Medizinische, West Germany; Russell Chesney, Univ. of Wisconsin School of Med.; Charles Scriver, McGill Univ. School of Med., Canada; Stanton Seigel, University of Penn. Med. School and Edmund Sulyok, University of Pecs, Hungary.